


Ice Queen? Not a problem.

by Kittyismaster



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyismaster/pseuds/Kittyismaster
Summary: You and your devil hunting friends go on a mission to stop the world from freezing over. Things don't go as expected.





	1. Sounds easy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had today, actually

"It's fucking cold, I'm freezing my ass off!" Nero has his arms wrapped around himself, clearly displeased with the situation. He wore his heavy wool coat and scarf, but it really isn't enough.

“You know, in my day we had to walk to school in nothing but the shirts on our backs, walking through snow uphill both ways.” Dante shrugs at the boy, giving that dumb smile of him. It was obviously a lie to upset Nero.

“Fuck off old man, you never went to school a day in your life.” Nero grunts.

“Not true, I went with Patty to her school on bring your dad to school day.”

So, the man HAS touched foot in an academic institution, fascinating. You hold a little giggle to yourself as you walk through the snow. Seeing as you actually have localized control over the weather,(and plant life, for that matter. What are you, mother nature?) the cold doesn't really effect you much. Still, it's not like you're going part the clouds and let the sun shine down JUST to warm up your boyfriend. You could, but he's kinda cute like this. At least, as long as Nero doesn't mention anythi-

“Sweetie, could you like, warm some things up? I can feel my toes falling off already.” Nero stays close to you, thinking he can glean some of the body heat off of you.

Sure thing, you say. You reach your hands up to the sky, ready to part the clouds in the sky to give the three of you some much needed sunlight, but... Nothing. How curious. That's never happened to you before.

“It's the witch. Did you think all this snow and ice was natural?” Even Dante seems to be feeling the cold, having his arms all folded up under his armpits.

Well, maybe? They were pretty up there on the latitudes, after all. But, oh, right, it's supposed to be summer. Even if they're pretty north, it should be warm enough in the summer, right?

“Exactly. And that's why we're here, before the ice bitch starts up a whole new ice age in the entire northern hemisphere.” Dante seems to have had enough of this lady already, and he hasn't even met her.

After a few more hours of trekking, they come up on what used to be a small town. The place has been completely iced over. You and the others check for survivors, but there's really no use. Adults, kids, even dogs, seem to have frozen solid right where they stood, statues a testament to the witch's powers. It's terrible, and you know that she has to be killed to keep this from happening to other people. How much further now? Even if the cold doesn't bother you, trekking through a foot of snow for hours on end isn't your idea of a pleasant mid morning stroll.

“Nothing we can do about it.” Dante shrugs again.

That's right, the snowmobiles, their tanks froze over as you were all making your way up here. It really IS THAT cold, isn't it? The fact that Nero's only complaining a little, it proves he's actually pretty serious about this. No wonder Trish and Lady couldn't come, the two of them most certainly would have already frozen to death. Okay, maybe not Trish, but the woman gave a pretty firm 'no' on the whole mission. Guess heavy puffer coats aren't really her fashion.

After another hour, finally, finally, you all come across what seems to be a massive, crystalline castle. It's beautiful, kinda like that castle in the Disney movie, but a lot more ominous. You keep walking until you reach the doors of the castle, Nero's arm glowing brightly.

“Demons, of course.” The two hunters unceremoniously bash the door open. Though, it seems Nero's sword doesn't even have a chance of heating up, the gasoline in the chamber completely frozen. Luckily, Dante's Agni and Rudra seem to have no issue with burning and melting the door down, as if the talkative swords don't feel the cold at all.

Inside, crystalline creatures, all made of ice, definitely demons, all look upon the three of them as if they're the most delicious looking things in existence.

“Chow time's gonna have to wait boys, daddy needs to have a few words with your mommy.” Dante and Nero rush in, attacking the demons as they see fit.

Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be much you can do to them from afar, but melting them on contact seems to be a legitimate thing that you can do. You just...have to touch them first, not a fun prospect when they have mouths full of sharpened icy teeth. Though, apparently through the fight, you and Nero have come up with some kind of strategy. He grabs them with his bringer, smashing them and holding to the ground, while you run up and touch them, melting them as fast as you can. It takes a while, and all of you are horribly scraped up in the end, but you manage to defeat them all. You fall too your but, requesting that they give you a moment to rest.

“Yeah, that sounds fine, take a breath or two guys, the witch will be a bigger pain in the ass.” Dante couches down with the two of them, looking like he needs a break too, yet is still as chipper as ever.

You don't really have time to catch your breath, however, as the doors to the throne room before them open up, the two men look forwards as a blast of icy dust blows over them. Luckily for you, the dust simply melts out of your eyes. Dante and Nero though, they aren't so lucky, the two rubbing their eyes, trying to get whatever it was out of their eyes. A woman with light blue skin and darker blue hair appears on a throne before them, the two of them heading deeper inside to face the threat. Wait a minute, something isn't right. You tell them to stop, but they just keep going. Worried for their safety, you follow them inside.

Dante rubs his eyes, trying desperately to come up with some kind of quip he usually gives, but damn it, his eyes. He realizes something is terribly, terribly wrong, as his feet seem to be moving of his own accord.

You watch as the two desperately try to regain control, you realize it must have had something to do with the dust. You run up to the two of them, only to be greeted with a wall of ice shooting up between you and the two hunters. “Where do you think you're going darling? Think you can just save them with a bit of your magic? I won't let you touch them!”

“Damn it, I can't see!” Nero cries out, trying to shake it out of his head.

“You won't need your sight anymore, not when you two are mine completely.” The witch gives an awfully wicked grin that you can see through the clear ice surrounding you, which you can't seem to melt no matter how hard you try. You watch as they fall to the ground, still rubbing their eyes helplessly.

You call out for Nero, helpless as he calls out for you desperately. You feel the ice below you thinning, and you let out a scream as you fall into the pit below.


	2. Rescue phase one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you save them before it's too late? Read to find out.

You're knocked out for what feels like hours. Your body is stiff, and since the first time you gained your powers, you feel cold. At least you woke up now, instead of freezing to death while staying unconscious. You get up to your feet, having a hard time of it because your hair seems to be frozen to the ground. You melt it and get up, looking around. Where are you, anyways? It's nearly pitch black, you can't seem a damn thing. Thankfully, you can produce light on your own. One big ol' orb of light later, and you finds yourself in what appears to be a deep crystalline cavern. You carry the orb around, looking for any means of escape. Luckily, the place seems riddled with tunnels. You're way too deep to be in anything but the ground, right? Upon closer inspection, your intuition is right, beneath the ice, what appears to be frozen dirt.

You rub your head, the back of it feeling like someone took a nice boot to your skull, feeling the liquid that you had melted before, you realize its blood. So, great, you have a concussion too, and how you're not dead from that fall makes your head hurt too much to think about. But now, of course, you smell like blood, and those icy demons could sniff you out at any time, if there's any more of them left.

So, take it slow, you don't need yourself tripping and making things worse. At least you can melt the ice around here if you need to. Maybe the witch needs to concentrate on a particular piece of ice to keep it from melting? That's what you have to do, anyways. You make your way through the cavern, melting you way through into new areas that would have been impenetrable by normal means.

Slowly, through your footsteps, you start hearing another noise, unmistakable as the beating of a heart. Is it yours? It wouldn't be so loud and slow. No, this is something else. You make your way for the noise, knowing something this big might be an even bigger issue later down the line.

After a while, you come across a large set of icy doors, a faint glow coming from behind. You do away with the glowing orb, putting your hands on the ice to melt it down. Inside.... well, that's something else entirely, isn't it? In the middle of the room, there's a large glowing pit, surrounded by what appears to my caskets? Made out of ice, tubes of some kind, glowing, making their way from the caskets to the pit below. You peer over the edge of the pit, finding...fuck, a giant, embryonic demon of some kind. It seems like it's being fed by the contents of these caskets. You walks over and look into one of the caskets, brushing off the frost. It seems to look like a human, but they have pointed ears. Dante said a lot of demons that masquerade as humans have pointed ears, as if they can't hide everything about themselves in a human form. Their eyes are completely frozen over and they're motionless, not even a breath coming from them. You notice the glowing energy doesn’t flow from this one. Is he dead? That's the only thing you can suspect. Poor guy.

So, these are all demons, their energy being fed to the massive one down below. Suddenly, there's a pit in your stomach as you realize what may have happened to Dante and Nero. You look into each casket, desperately searching for your husband and his uncle.

The first one you find, white hair, red coat. That must be Dante. Is he still alive? The glowing from the cable shows that he most certainly is. You smash open the top of the casket, pulling Dante out. As soon as his lungs hit the open air, he lets out a cough and starts breathing again. His eyes are still covered, and he seems unresponsive other than that. You put a hand over his eyes, trying to melt the ice over them. Looks like the witch isn't paying attention, because the stuff covering his eyes melts away almost immediately. 

He lays there for a few minutes, just breathing in and out, before he lets yo a gasp and reaches up for you. He opens his eyes, looking you over. “Fuck, is that you? Never thought I'd see a prettier face.”

Yeah, it's you. You ask if he thinks Nero could be in here too. After all, you haven't looked through all the caskets yet.

“No, she didn't take him down here, she said he was too human. I don't know what she was going to do with him.” Probably for the best. Whatever this was, it might have killed someone too human. “How'd you survive? I heard the scream and I assumed... Well, hell, you're tougher than I thought.”

You almost didn't. If you had hit your head any harder...

“Well, glad to see you still kicking.” Dante reaches for his holster, cursing quietly to himself. “I knew it, damn bitch took all our weapons. At least, she took the ones she could see on me, at least.”

That's right, Dante can simply summon devil arms he's brought with him at will. Though if she took Agni and Rudra. Damn, those were the ones he was going to use to beat her.

“Don't worry, I still have Rebellion and Pandora, if things get tight. Pretty sure she couldn't take those.” Dante forces himself up to his feet, brushing off the shards of ice. “So, what's up with this room? I couldn't see shit when she brought me in.”

You explain that the demons in the caskets are feeding the, what appears to be, an embryonic demon down below in the pit. The thing is massive too. If that thing is just a baby, think of how big it will be if it's allowed to grow up.

Dante peers over the edge, verifying your claims. He lets out a whistle. “Damn thing'll be bigger than Mundus if it's allowed to crawl.”

All the more reason to smash these caskets open and rescue the demons inside.

“Well, maybe not so fast. First thing's first, she'll notice if her baby's getting fussy, second thing, you don't know these guys, after they've been stuck in here so long they may only have murder on their minds.” Dante looks into one of the caskets, noticing how human they appear.

Yeah but, they're literally being sucked dry, you don't think they'd appreciate being rescued, even if it was by a son of Sparda?

“Well, maybe. Still, I don't want to deal with her AND these guys at the same time, you know? Let's think about rescuing them after we've dealt with the ice bitch.”

You suddenly realize something, what if she does that dust thing again? Sure, she can melt it through contact, but what if Dante's too far away?

“You don't think you can just make something that would do that? Like, fancy magic ice melting plant or something?” That's totally a thing she can do, right?

Well, yeah? Maybe. You did bring a few seeds with her just in case. You take one out. It's an awful big seed, maybe you can... Yeah, just a little warping of its personality, you sprout it, the now bluish plant fining out to form a necklace of sorts. You put it around Dante's neck, telling him this will MOST LIKELY protect him from the dust if it happens again.

“Most likely? I'm putting an awful lot of trust in you, aren't I? Well, there's only one way to find out if this works.” Dante taps the seed around his neck, hoping that this really works.

Okay, so now, you two have to actually get out of here, and that may be tougher than you'd care to think about.

“Well, If I can remember which way she was carrying me down here, I may be able to figure out a path.” Dante heads out through the melted doors, turning to the left. Hopefully, this is the right way, and they'll be able to save Nero.


	3. Rescue phase two

You wander up the frozen stairway, light slowly flooding the way up. At least this means progress, right? After a while, the two of you end up in relatively the same place you started. Dante takes a peek into the throne room, finding no one is there.

“Well, damn, where else would they be?” Dante walk in, while you follow him close behind.

Well, she couldn't have left with him, could she?

“Nah, I still feel the kid in here somewhere. I think we keep climbing.” Great, more stairs.

You're hungry, you're tired, you have a killer headache, why can't this just be over already? The two of you search and climb additional stairs, searching just about every room you come across...and finding more demons. Wonderful, terrific. The two of you fight them off the best you can but you and Dante really don't quite have the teamwork thing down, seeing as the guy more or less wants to take care of them himself, leaving you in the hall to keep watch. He easily shatters them with Pandora, but the pieces vibrate and twitch, as if they're not quite dead. You mention it to Dante, who takes a quick look at the carnage and realizes his mistake.

“With our luck they're like those brooms in Fantasia. You know the one, chop em in half and two new ones grow?”

Yeah, no, you'd rather not think they could do that. Still, you run around melting as many shards and pieces as you can. Whatever you're doing, it seems to be dissipating the demonic energy within the shards. Dante finishes off the rest of the kicking demons, letting you keep melting them for a while.

Once you've melted the pieces you can see, Dante just shrugs. “They're the same color as the floor, there's no way you're getting all of them. Just hope the smaller ones grow slower.”

It wouldn't have been a problem if they had taken care of them like you and Nero did.

“Look, it's too late to point fingers. If they come back we can do what you did but UNTIL then we still gotta find your husband.” Dante puts away the suitcase in...wherever he keeps his devil arms, and heads out to keep searching.

You keep your anger to yourself, figuring if it DOES happen again Dante will actually pay attention. Guy is pretty good on picking up things at least the second try, so it's not like he's intentionally trying to butt heads with you or anything. You look around, finding a large set of doors that you nearly missed, not being inset like the others. You grab Dante's arm, pointing out the slight lines of what you assume is a door.

“Well, whatever it is, she's trying to hide it from us. Well, whatever, open it up.” Dante folds his arms and steps back, letting you do your thing.

You reach out your hands and touch the door, struggling a lot more than usual to melt the door. Whatever it is, she must be at least be paying a little bit of attention to it. Eventually, you melt a hole large enough for the two of you to squeeze through. Inside, you find, well, you find the largest bedroom you've ever seen in your life. It's HUGE. You hold your mouth as you see a form in the bed, shushing Dante when he begins to speak up. He nods silently to you, and the two of you sneak towards the bed. In it, you find the ice witch, sure, but the person sleeping next to her... You can't help but let out a gasp of shock.

Nero, his eyes covered in a firm layer of ice, is the first to wake up, spotting the two of you as if he can see, he stares for a few moments, before grabbing his gun from the nightstand and firing at the both of you. The bullet grazes your arm as Dante pushes you to the side, taking the majority of the hit to his chest. You fall to the ground, calling out for Nero but he just shakes his head, pulling himself out of bed, nothing covering him but the sheet around him.

No no no, this can't be happening. The witch gets up, also seeming to lack attire. She screams at the two of you. “Kill them!”

Nero acts as instructed, dropping his sheet to more easily fight. So much for modesty. He summons Yamato, running for Dante first.

“You dumb kid! Get a hold of yourself!” Dante faces up against him, and the two start fighting right there, Nero obviously trying to kill him.

What did she do to him!? You scream at the woman covering herself in the bed, who looks as if what just happened was your fault.

“I made him mine, you silly little witch, are you as blind as he is?”

You scream at her, meaning to tear into her right then and there. She summons a curtain of ice around herself, one that you can't get through even if you tried.

“And what are you going to do, exactly? Kill the mother of this man's child?” She grins wickedly at you.

No, it's too soon for that, she's just messing with you. Even for someone like you it takes a day or two. You keep bashing at the ice, hoping that somehow you'll get through to her. Someone like Dante could easily shatter this ice, but you feel absolutely useless in this moment. There's nothing to do but watch the two of them fight. You could get close to try and melt the ice in his eyes, but not only is the witch paying attention, he'll likely try to kill you if you even get close. You can only watch in horror as they cut into each other, practically tearing each other apart, getting their blood everywhere.

“It's beautiful, isn't it? Watching them fight each other to the death. It makes me giddy.” The witch smiles at the two of them, and her words can't help but make your stomach turn.

That's it, you can't watch the two of them fight anymore. One of them is going to end up killing the other and you just can';t deal with that. You grab one of your seeds, imbuing it with your magic and throwing it into the fight, the vines instantly sprouting and wrapping around Nero's ankles. This...this was probably the worst decision you've ever made, for as soon as he stops, he's run through the chest by Rebellion, the man behind the sword just as shocked as you are.

“Fuck, fuck!” Dante grabs onto Nero as he sinks to the floor, pulling the sword out right away, hoping the boy will just heal. Nero lets out a pained gasp, grabbing tightly onto Dante's arm.

“What a shame. I suppose I'll have to take the victor by my side instead.” She drops the shield momentarily to blow more dust Dante's way.

Dante lays Nero down on the ground, standing just in time to get a face-full of dust. This time, however, the vines around his neck glow brightly, melting the ice before it even hits his eyes.

“What?” She turns to you. “What did you do!?”

As soon as her guard is down, Dante is in front of her, his sword impaled into her chest. She lets out a horrible croak, grasping onto the sword as if pulling it out will save her somehow. Dante gives it a bit of a twist, ramming it in a few more times to really send the message home. Her blue blood coats the sword and the bed, and she slumps over, very much dead. 

You take this opportunity to run over to Nero, pulling him into your lap and melting the ice in his eyes. He blinks a few times, looking at you confusedly.

“Where??? It hurts...” Nero lets out a few coughs, trying to get the blood out of his lungs. The damn thing must have pierced his heart, because, despite your protests, he closes his eyes, body going limp.

“Son of a bitch.” Dante walks over to the two of you, kneeling down and looking at the scene. He lets out a sigh as he rummages through his pockets, finding a gold orb. “See kids, this is why you never leave home without one.”

Dante lays it on Nero's chest, the orb exploding into a shower of gold dust. You watch at the fatal injury stitches itself closed before your eyes, and soon enough, Nero lets out another cough, a series of them, actually. He grabs onto your scarf, letting out a yell. You wrap your arms around him, relieved that he's alright.

“Anyone mind telling me what happened? Damn it, it's fucking cold. Am I naked?” Nero holds onto you tightly.

You try to explain what happened while Dante goes around looking for Nero's clothes and their weapons.

“Wait, I fucked her? Gross.” Nero doesn't seem happy about that. He'll probably want to bathe as soon as they get home. Dante comes back and drops all their shit next to you and Nero, the boy glad to put on something warm. Once dressed, he gets up and shakes himself off. Nero looks over to you. “So, those demons in the basement, do we HAVE to save them?”

You're not leaving until they are, and that giant demon is dead, whatever it is.

Nero sighs. “Yeah, I figured. Well, might as well get this over with.”

With that, the three of you head back downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> will I update in time? it is a mystery (ghosty)


End file.
